Crystal Glow
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: When a lone, dreary crystal pony curiously ventures into a dark, mysterious cave, she encounters something strange. Sometimes all ponies need to lighten their mood... is a little bit of glowing plants and some strange intercourse.


_~l~_

Calm winds, gently fluttering willow trees, softly chirping owls, a steady stream of clear water.

Those were the sounds that occupied a dreary canyon, basked in the bright glow of a setting sun, making way for a cold twilight breeze to weave its way into the darkening air. The sudden shiver from a wandering figure dictated that it had just realized this fact.

_I... better get back soon._ Crystal thought to herself with a quiet sigh, her feathering light-violet coat sifting itself flat against the wind chill. She attempted to quicken her walking pace, placing each hoof rhythmically through the gentle river stream and carefully stepping through smooth rocks with slow ease. Although her pace was a steady one, her mindset was all but excited about her gait throughout the small canyon.

It was just another day, another hike, nothing special, nothing to be happy about or look forward to. Mind wandering away to more feeble things, the crystal pony paid little attention to her surroundings. The medium-length dark trees with their leaves hanging low to the water, the gray boulders and unimpressive rock structures, and the bleary graying sky that set the whole place in a dim and even grayer glow. These were all things that only dulled her mood.

With abandon all but non-existent, Crystal decided to lean down and take a tiny sip of the cool water, the fact of her mane slightly dipping into the aqua barely bothered her, with its multi-swirled violets dripping with clear liquid as she rose back up.

And then something caught the corner of her eye, which gleaned a bright ocean-blue as she turned and looked at the strange dark cave fixed at the end of a short fork in the river, which the water gently streamed into.

With the lack of interest, but the occupation of curiosity, the pony walked forward, trudging her hooves lazily through the rocky riverbed and approaching the small cave entrance. It looked natural enough, but it was ominously dark inside.

But the fact that a cave was so blatantly positioned in an area like this caused Crystal to raise an eyebrow, nearly intriguing her. She decided to step forward, climbing atop a rock protruding into the dark entrance and looking into the emptiness. There was enough twilight left for her to see partly in, and quickly noted that the cave went almost straight downward into the ground.

There seemed to be a trail of large boulders leading downward, almost like a strange staircase leading into the abyss...

The crystal pony did not determine what exactly, but something urged her to go forward. She secretly wanted to know what the cavern might hold. Perhaps it was treasure?

With cautiousness brought along, but curiosity enlightening her motives, Crystal stepped downward into the cave, carefully placing her hooves on the ominously warm rocks and bringing herself down. She was quickly losing light to lead the way, and just had to rely on swaying her violet-streaked tail back and forth for leverage as she backed down into the darkness.

The cascading river water beside her is what let her know she had finally reached the bottom, as it gently poured down into a dark little pool of water in the cave. It was a shorter climb down than she thought.

With hooves quietly echoing against the dark stone of the cave, she walked forward, carefully brushing through strange ferns and flowers sprouting between the rocky floor in various patches. Now was the time where she was questioning her motives for descending into a likely dangerous cavern with no real direction and barely enough light to blink.

Walking forward just a bit more, she slowly clambered up a small incline, head swiveling with anticipation, hoping that this wasn't all pointless. Perhaps she'd discover some excellent-tasting apple tree that grew only in dark caves? Or perhaps new deadly creatures that particularly enjoyed feasting upon carefree prey that ventured blindly into areas just like this...

With that in mind, Crystal's breath quickened, always turning and watching her hind-end for something unexpected to happen. Her eyes were passively looking around now, kicking her hooves aimlessly through small pebbles and stones. But something halted her, when one of her front fore-hooves decided to leave the ground's warm touch.

She emitted a soft squeak of fright, discovering she had reached a cliff in the black cave. This caused her to suddenly become aware of her surroundings. In the dark she could find that she was standing inches away from what was likely certain death.

"I-I should really go back now..." she whispered to herself, backing up slightly. Her small vocal echo sounding off the walls of the cave only caused her to cringe with shock again. It sounded very ominous to hear a quiet echo like that.

In her slight worry, the mare happened to accidentally nudge a notably heavy rock tumbling over the edge of darkness. She gasped, only having to wait a single moment before the thundering echo of it crashing to the bottom of the cave sounded, crackling madly across the walls.

She yelped and covered her ears, as it was frighteningly loud and nearly painful, causing a rippling shiver across her furry coat. She wanted simply to bury her head in her mane and stay there, too afraid to get up and continue. But Crystal knew she would have to get up, so, swallowing once and rising, she let out a shriek of surprise when her eyes perked open.

Light, color, brightness.

The cave walls were alive, as a hundred little plant vines connecting to them were slowly illuminating with a bright hue, glowing glorious yellows, pale greens, soft blues, and majestic purples, like snakes slithering up the walls, they lit simultaneously, brightening the room slowly as they shone with a fiery brightness.

She arched her head up to stare as the vines and plantation lights reached the ceiling, and ignited another blaze of wondrous colors, swirling with every hue imaginable. Large swaying fern-like vines hung down low, now glowing with intense flora light before the lone pony.

All because of a single rocky echo, did these strange, mysterious plants really light up from loud sounds? What was their purpose? She questioned herself wistfully, gazing around with wonder. A gentle smile crept onto her light-violet features- although the bright lights shining around easily made her coat look as though it were a glimmering white.

Crystal did not have much time to admire, though, as she realized those large leafy fern fauna had begun to gentle vibrate. She watched with curiosity as a thousand glowing petals began to flutter down to the ground, swirling all around in strange formations. Some shined bright orange, some sky blue, and others a playful pink. But they were all slowly descending towards the pony.

Her wonder only heightened as she took note of the curious leaves actually acting of their own accord, fluttering around her in gentle spinning circles, causing bright swirls of light to shine in her hexagonal reflecting eyes. The leaves gently brushed against her fur, glittering across her mane and creating soft shivers to ripple throughout her, also causing the pony to emit a little giggle.

But yet she was not amused by the fluttering plantation, as they were all completely surrounding her, and it was beginning to worry her slightly. So, discreetly, she was trying to back up, taking tentative steps away from the petals and leaves, brushing straight through them.

But what caught her attention was the fact that they were following her movements, adjusting their midair fluttering to keep pace with her body. Her eyes widened, and all of a sudden, she turned and took off, startled by the petals as they suddenly zoomed through the air, chasing her.

As Crystal attempted to go back the way she came, her path was halted by a massive wall of the glowing petals, so she turned and ran the other direction, running as fast as her feeble limbs would carry her through the brightly glowing cavern.

She barely took notice of the fact that her hooves had stepped onto softer ground, as the cave had a sudden grassy area to it. Her only thoughts were to escape the chasing leaves, but they pursued easily, brushing and fluttering against her face, tickling her muzzle all the while.

Finally, too exhausted to continue, she came to a slow trot before stopping, heaving down to catch her breath, and looking around desperately. "What... do you want with... me?" Crystal panted, worried by the petal's strange actions, as they continued to simply flutter around her, causing her to slowly back up again-

_'whoosh!'_

She screamed in shock as the wall of petals suddenly pushed forward, forcing her entire body back gently, but forcefully against a smooth wall that she didn't previously notice was there.

Without any further warning, a vine abruptly appeared from the side and curled around her belly as the petals forced her into a standing position. She gasped in shock, looking down at the glowing blue vine before its tip inserted into the smooth rock wall, tying her body to it gently.

She immediately squirmed in fright trying, frantically to free herself by grabbing onto the glowing plant and yanking it with all her hooves' might. But it was instantly no use, the vine was far too strong for her. The petals continued to softly swirl around, having done their job of luring her to this wall, which she noticed was rather warm like the rest of the rocks.

The bright flurry of petals was covering the pony completely from view, like a bright colorful cloud guarding that area of the wall from sight. She was left there to squirm and kick helplessly, bound by the chest from the glowing blue vine. She irritably kicked out her hooves at the flurrying petals, to no effect at all.

Before long, Crystal snapped her head up with worry, watching as a new... tendril, entered her view. This plant was not like the other, its tip was far more bizarre, with multiple smaller noodle-like tendrils waving out from the end curiously, snaking through the air in waving patterns. It slowly lowered down in front of the crystal pony's face, softly grazing against her snout before waving up in front of her eyes.

She simply stared as the strange thing, reaching a tentative hoof up to touch it gently, somehow soothed by its soft, warm light glow. The tiny noodles curled back from her touch and waved forward, as if to shoo her arm away. With a curious look, she slowly lowered her hoof, watching as the weird thing softly tapped against her forehead.

She emitted a soft gasp of surprise as a gentle buzzing echoed throughout her mind as the tendril glowed a gentle blue, touching tenderly against her head and sifting through her violet mane. She breathed out a sigh of relaxation from the strange feeling, eyes looking down at the fluttering petals, still completely bewildered as to why the plants were doing this, or even how they were acting on their own in such a manner. She concluded they must be magical.

The vine curled around her middle suddenly retracted, earning a quiet yelp from the pony as she dropped to the warm, grassy ground. She placed her hooves out and caught herself as quick as she could, softening the fall. Looking back curiously, she watched as the wall vine retracted and the noodle-like counterpart slithered back inside a crevice. Yet, the multiple petals continued to swirl around her form quickly.

Crystal got to her feet and swiped her mane from her eyes, glancing around with a completely dumbfounded look, the leaves doing nothing but lighting her eyes with their multi-colored glow. With a curious step forward, she watched them, wondering if they would allow her to leave now, after the strange capture and release of the two vines.

The petals did nothing, but as Crystal stepped onto a particularly soft patch of the warm grass, she screamed in surprise as a glowing bulb-shaped vine shot from the ground and pushed its tip into her furry nethers between her legs.

The petals shined a bright green as she gasped, swinging her head down to look below her belly, only to cringe in confirmation, a gently glowing translucent vine was snaking out from her precious entrance, having easily parted her lower lips and entered her in one lightning-quick movement. It was extremely warm, and glistening with clear liquid, making the sudden entrance effortless and slick.

She panted, unsure if her body and eyes were deceiving; had she just been sexually entered... by a plant?

The mare shuddered and tried to move her shaking legs, realizing they were weaker than she thought as she instantly collapsed onto her two front hooves, shocked from the strange, abrupt situation. She wobbled on her back hooves and tried to gently pull with her front ones, but it only made her squeak and suddenly blush, feeling that the bulb swelled, sealing her entrance closed behind it and effectively sealing itself within her. She tried a couple more gentle tugs, bringing her body forward, but it was useless.

See desperately wanted to get away from the awkward and strange happening, looking up with confused eyes at the swirling petals all around as they continued to cast a luminescent, golden glow down onto her and the vine protruding from the grass. Crystal attempted to open her mouth and speak, but only found herself shutting it quietly, totally at a loss for words to say to the plants.

She whimpered, glancing back at the vine helplessly, wondering what it was doing to her, and desperately trying to hide her own cloud of guilty arousal from the thing. Had it tried to attack her, but merely 'missed'? Her curiosity burned as the bulb continued to help moisten her velvety inner walls, causing them to slowly but surely become more and more aroused, and drifting a hazy cloud of embarrassment over the dreary pony. She didn't know what to do, but typical instincts caused her to tenderly cover between her legs with her light-violet tail, brushing its softness against her tender furry thighs and nether lips, causing her to squeak with heightened arousal.

The slow pleasure was becoming unbearable. She did not want to succumb to the strangeness, but found her body quickly betraying her as her hips gave a couple tentative thrusts, nearly attempting to gently grasp at the glowing intruder. She hated that these movements were all she could find herself doing, as any attempts to pull away just filled her loins with a shock of an intense tickling sensation, which she couldn't stand.

And the bulb was simply glowing even warmer as time went on, making her parts practically dripping with anticipation as the pleasure swiftly built higher. Her lips, by this point, were flushed and puffy, enduring the unhelpful pleasure as best as possible, but actually only causing it to be even more torturous.

A higher octave than ever before sounded from the held crystal pony's mouth as the bulb suddenly twisted inside her, and began to powerfully vibrate within her walls, causing her soft belly to turn over and her fur to shiver with fulfilled pleasure. She couldn't help but be overjoyed at the fact, unable to stop the string of squeaks and moans that were now coming out.

Her inner nerves could feel a hundred tiny little hairs covering the bulb that was locked within her, they were softly vibrating along, stroking against her insanely sensitive muscles and forcing them to clench down hard onto the bulb, and urge Crystal to continue emitting her pleasures noises, causing the flurrying petals all around to flutter slowly, playfully brushing against her sides and against her muzzle.

She blushed deeply and hid her face in her hooves, unable to set her legs down as the bulb gently assaulted her to no end. Her moans only increased in passion and volume as a strong pressure deep within her hips was swiftly building, as the plant was giving her no rest, just a slow, tender buildup to a powerful moment.

Her ocean-blue eyes tentatively peeked up at the lit plants, curiosity still present, but her mind was fully relaxed and at peace, the pleasure was far too powerful to allow the pony to focus on anything else.

With one final shudder, Crystal could only bury her face in the warm, tender grass and clench her eyes shut as she emitted a powerful scream into the brightly lit, cave air. Beautiful climaxes are beautiful.

Later that night, upon awakening, the crystal pony realized she was in a much happier mood than she had ever been in, and smiled pleasantly as she laid her head down into the grass for a peaceful night's sleep.

_~l~_


End file.
